Theory: Metal Knight is a good guy
Alright, we've all seen Metal Knight's kinda dubious actions so far. He doesn't show up to meetings, he doesn't seem to care about the Heroes Organization at all. He builds their fortresses but he probably lives in them too. Every action he's ever taken has been for the purpose of stronger weapons. A really common thing I've seen is people suggesting that Metal Knight is part of The Organization. But what if he's actually trying to fight them? Let's take a quick inventory of robot/cyborg-related characters. There's Armored Gorilla, who said he was the only cyborg from his group, so he's most likely unrelated; Genos, who was built by Dr. Stench; Dr. Stench, who we actually know very little about aside from his kindness to Genos; The cyborg Genos is hunting, which we've never seen more of; Drive Knight, whose only role has been to tell Genos to distrust Metal Knight; Metal Knight, whose only role so far has been collecting weapons; and The Organization robots, of which we've seen four: These two, G4, and G4's true form. That's a lot of factions, huh? Genos and Dr. Stench are together, and I'm not counting Armored Gorilla, but otherwise that adds up to 5 individual robot-themed groups/players. A really common thing I've seen is people suggesting that Metal Knight is part of The Organization. He's constantly making better weapons, and they're constantly collecting battle data, right? But there's the thing- Metal Knight only upgrades hardware. He has never built a robot that showed any form of sentience. Meanwhile, The Organization wants to collect AI data more than anything else. Let's talk about Metal Knight's sense of style. This is the robot he sent to take out the meteor. This is the robot he sent to collect Boros's ship. The first robot appears again during the most recent arc, when Elder Centipede shows up. There's a consistent style here: Three eyes, in a bowling ball pattern. We've never seen any humanoid Metal Knight robot that didn't look like that. (Counterpoint: the AT-AT lookin' robot and its orb minions that he sent to clean up after Boros don't have that face. Counter-counterpoint: if it was clearly Metal Knight's robots, it would have ruined the joke. Also, they aren't humanoid, so maybe he has a different style for non-humanoid robots.) Metal Knight's other favorite is missiles and jet propulsion. His main battlebot uses jet boots to fly around and missiles to attack. His ship-collecting robot arrives in a giant missile pod. Meanwhile, The Organization has shown two types of technology they focus on: super strength (Hammerhead's suits , G4's steel-shattering body), and lasers. Meanwhile, the robot designs themselves are kind of all over the place, not fitting any particular pattern- which makes sense, since an "organization" implies it's a large group of different robots. By this point, hopefully I've convinced you that Metal Knight and The Organization don't quite seem to line up. Now here's the fun part. Dr. Stench is the head of the organization. What other robots have we seen with super strength ? Who else have we seen with powerful lasers ? Who else is trying to get as good at combat as possible? Ah no, it's Genos, isn't it. Okay, check out this part where Genos gives Dr. Stench G4's parts. Look at his reaction. He looks... bewildered. No matter how I look at this, I can't help but think he recognizes the robot design. Now, option 1, it looks similar to the killer cyborg parts. That's possible. But option 2 is that he made them himself. (Personally I think it's both. I think the killer cyborg was made by Dr. Stench too.) Lastly, Drive Knight. His only role so far has been to shadily tell Genos to distrust Metal Knight. If Metal Knight hadn't already come off as a COLOSSAL jackass, I think most of us would have looked at Drive Knight and thought "wow, this guy's clearly the bad guy here." A lot of people have already suggested that Drive Knight is actually part of The Organization. I don't really have much to add there. The main thing here is that if he is, that makes The Organization and Metal Knight sworn enemies. The best part of all this is it makes it so there's only two factions: Metal Knight, desperately making weapons; and The Organization, who are trying to perfect their battle AI. Genos is unknowingly one of The Organization data collectors. Last reason I think it'll go this way: It's just interesting. Metal Knight has clearly been bad news from the start, and Genos obviously doesn't trust him. If Genos ends up assaulting Metal Knight, only to learn he's attacking entirely the wrong side... things'll be interesting. (Also it's basically the plot of the entire Metal Gear franchise at that point, which is pretty popular in Japan, so I wouldn't be surprised if One took some inspiration there.) The original post by j-dag https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePunchMan/comments/3ymsxg/theory_metal_knight_is_a_good_guy/ Category:Theories